


L'amour vache

by PetitOrteil (CamaradeCactus)



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Humor
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 17:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30126405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamaradeCactus/pseuds/PetitOrteil
Summary: Ruby se demandait si c'était ça, l'amour vache.
Relationships: Kurosawa Dia & Kurosawa Ruby, Kurosawa Dia/Ohara Mari
Kudos: 1





	L'amour vache

Dia avait une façon particulière de montrer son amour aux gens. Ruby savait que sa soeur était une personne douce et encourageait sans cesse les autres. C'était quelque chose qu'elle admirait chez elle et c'était ce qui faisait que Dia était une personne aussi formidable à ses yeux.

Mais Ruby savait aussi que sa soeur montrait rarement cette facette de sa personnalité aux autres. Et alors que Mari lui relevait la jupe pour lui pincer les fesses et que Dia se retournait, le visage rouge, pour lui faire une clé de bras, Ruby se demanda si c'était ça, l'amour vache.

**Author's Note:**

> N'hésitez pas à laisser un Kudos ou un commentaire ♥


End file.
